1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a robot with an automatic charging function.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, users can use a robot to implement a plurality of operations, such as, component conveying, assembly operation, and so on. However, when power of a chargeable battery of the robot is lower than a preset level, the robot will stop to work until the user replenishes power for it.
Generally, when replenishing power for the robot, the user must move the robot and electronically connect the robot to power outlets of a charging station, and then charge the robot. However, it is trivial and time-consuming.
Therefore, what is needed is a robot capable of automatically charge itself.